Ignominia
by Gilrasir
Summary: Vincent Crabbe sufre la peor broma de su vida, pero siempre hay alguien dispuesto a echarle una mano. Escrito para el reto especial "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Lo demás sí… creo.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto especial "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ignominia<strong>

Despertó.

Se escuchaban risas, risas estridentes, burlonas… alegres.

Reconoció su entorno poco a poco. Su cabeza la sentía ligera y parecía girar dentro de él. Las formas típicas del vestíbulo del castillo Hogwarts comenzaron a tener sentido. Las decoraciones se fueron dibujando paulatinamente con cada parpadeo incierto y nervioso. No recordaba estar allí; lo último que pudo evocar fue el delicioso sabor de un pastel particularmente suculento antes de perder el conocimiento.

Se puso de pie.

Estaba rodeado de alumnos de todos los cursos y de casi todas las casas. Todos se reían. Quería que se detuvieran, que pararan sus risotadas de caballo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que algo andaba mal con él. ¿Sería a causa de aquello por lo que todo el mundo berreaba de risa mientras era señalado por muchos dedos?

—¿De qué se ríen? —protestó Vincent Crabbe, pero su voz fue ahogada por las carcajadas. Se sintió como si estuviera siendo sofocado con una almohada—. ¿De qué se ríen? —volvió a gritar, pero daba lo mismo. Tal parecía que los alumnos rodeándolo estaban hechizados para reírse de manera indefinida.

Se palpó.

Lo primero que notó fue que no usaba pantalón. Sus piernas, gruesas como el tronco de un árbol joven, estaban descubiertas. Luego, el horror.

Estaba usando una falda, de estas típicas faldas rojas a cuadros negros y con pliegues. Le llegaba como quince o veinte centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Imaginó que también usaba una blusa blanca. Miró hacia abajo. Tenía razón. La blusa estaba arreglada de tal forma que mostrara el ombligo. Entendió de inmediato las risas y las burlas.

Alguien le había tendido una trampa, para darle una lección o simplemente como una especie de broma pesada. Poco importaba ya. El ridículo ya lo había hecho. Craso error cometió Vincent al ir a la cocina en busca de un último bocado antes de irse a la cama. Estaba petrificado, inseguro acerca de lo que debía hacer. Pero el insistente oprobio al que estaba siendo sometido, hizo que sus piernas cobraran vida propia y trasladaran al pobre Vincent hacia las mazmorras, hacia la seguridad de su Sala Común.

Nadie le bloqueó el paso, pero las risas le acompañaron todo el trayecto hacia su refugio. Hasta la decoración parecía mofarse de él. Las calabazas colgadas por arte de magia en el techo mostraban sonrisas fantasmagóricas, como si estuvieran dedicadas exclusivamente a él. Los alumnos en los pasillos también contribuyeron a la creciente vergüenza que sentía Vincent Crabbe, la alumna más sexy del colegio.

A duras penas pudo recordar la contraseña para entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Poca gente habitaba el lugar. Desafortunadamente, Draco Malfoy era una de ellas. Reacio a discutir con su "amigo", Crabbe acudió directamente a su dormitorio, se encerró y tomó asiento sobre su cama, tapándose la cara con sus manos, intentando desesperadamente no sucumbir al llanto.

Normalmente era él quien jugaba bromas o era el abusador de turno en el colegio. Pero ese día fue una excepción. Era él que se sintió abusado, se sintió como si volviera a tener seis años, cuando los niños mayores que él —y más altos y fuertes—, abusaban de él, le jugaban bromas, le arrojaban agua con sus varitas o le bajaban el pantalón en medio de la calle. De alguna forma, sus experiencias fueron lo que cincelaron su forma de ser. Pero el pasado siempre se las arreglaba para alcanzar a uno.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y se cerró en rápida sucesión. Vincent no quería discutir con Draco, pero quien tomó asiento junto a él no era tal persona.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a comportarte como una niña? —dijo la persona. Vincent reconoció la voz. Era Terence Higgs.

El aludido no dijo nada. Terence siguió hablando.

—¿Realmente vas a dejar que se burlen de ti así como así? ¿Acaso no tienes amor propio?

Vincent miró a Terence como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Hablarías de esa forma si alguien te vistiera como una colegiala y que luego te deje en un lugar público?

Terence se encogió de hombros.

—Lo único que sé es que si te comportas como una niña, te van a tratar como una. Si sales huyendo de todo y de todos sólo porque tienes puesto un disfraz para chica, ¡les estarás dando la razón! Alguien me dijo que se requiere de mucha hombría para disfrazarse de chica. Así que sal allá y sé hombre. Búrlate de quienes te hicieron esto con un poco más de masculinidad.

Vincent ponderó seriamente las palabras de Terence, y vio que tenía razón. No podía echarse a morir sólo porque alguien le embutió un traje de colegiala en contra de su voluntad. No podía bajar los brazos sólo porque alguien le dio un trago de su propia medicina. Tenía que sacar pecho y enfrentar la broma como alguien que se había labrado una reputación abusando de alumnos menores que él.

Era tiempo de ser valiente y darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Pese a que lo escribí en menos de una hora, estoy muy conforme con mi obra (aparte que la idea ya la tenía bien madurada en mi cabeza). Para no extenderme tanto con la historia —porque creo que no vale la pena— decidí darle un final abierto para que el autor imagine el desenlace que desee. De eso se trata, ¿verdad? De darle trabajo al lector.

Ahora, sean buenos niños(as) y regálenme un comentario, que estamos en Halloween XDD.

Un saludo.


End file.
